1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a capacitor and a semiconductor device using the capacitor.
2. Description of Related Art
A capacitor is capable of receiving high voltages. However, once the capacitor operates in a depletion region and in an inversion region, a capacitance value of the capacitor may be apt to decrease a lot. As a result, quality of the capacitor and an integrated circuit chip employing the capacitor may deteriorate.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a means which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.